Tutorial
)]] The Tutorial is a type of game in which the player is guided to learn the basis and more complex concepts of the League of Legends gameplay. The player is set with bots as allies and enemies instead of other players. Basic Tutorial - The Howling Abyss You are guided through the most basic elements of League of Legends. was pre-selected as your Champion, in a one-lane map, with and as your summoner spells. You face . An ally is also in the map, but he only demonstrates that you can't face a turret without any team minions. There is only one turret present on the map instead of the normal four. You finish the tutorial when the Nexus is destroyed. The only purchaseable item in the tutorial is and the only ability that can be used is . In the tutorial, you cannot die. If you start getting attacked a lot, the level starts reducing the amount of damage you take until it gets to 0. Sometime around December 2010, the loading screen was changed. This most likely happened when the Battle Training came out. Proving Grounds was later replaced by the Howling Abyss and Master Yi was replaced by Trundle as well. This tutorial teaches the very basics of the game, such as * Not running into a turret without minions * Summoner spells * Abilities Battle Training - Summoner's Rift In November 2010, it was announced that Riot had been working on a new comprehensive tutorial. This tutorial would explain the elements of the game in a much more in-depth way, allowing the player to learn while they play. It sets a series of simple quests on Summoner's Rift for the player to complete, from buying items to killing neutral camps.League of Legends introduces comprehensive tutorial at PC Gamer On this tutorial, the player is taken through various steps of the champion selecting process, which the player may choose from three champions: , , and . The player is then placed with 4 bots in the blue team (these bots are always the same: goes top, goes mid, while and go bot), while the enemy bots are , , , , and . Throughout the tutorial, the player learns concepts such as: * Map awareness * Last hitting * Ultimates & Passives (Innates) * Jungle monsters * Lane names (top, mid, bot) * Basics about turrets (aggro pertaining to champions and minions) * How to win Additionally, the player is given quests which are unique to the Battle Training and are not seen in normal games. These quests include clearing monster camps, killing minions, destroying all turrets in a lane, and destroying inhibitors. The player earns additional gold from completing these quests. In the Battle Training, turrets have lower health than in normal games. The outer turrets have the same amount of health as turrets in a typical game, but the deeper one goes into enemy territory, the progressively lower turret health becomes, down to 525 on the nexus turrets. The health totals of the inhibitors and the nexus are unchanged. The tutorial gives your champion 15 bonus attack damage, 30 bonus ability power, 25 bonus armor, and 31 bonus magic resistance in addition to runes and masteries. If you lose the Battle Training, the game will end, but there will be no Continue Button, making it impossible to close the game by internal means. Media Theme= ;Main Theme |-| Pictures= InstituteOfWar.png|Old Proving Grounds Loading Screen 1 TutorialLoading.png|Old Proving Grounds Loading Screen 2 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Old Summoner's Rift Loading Screen Basic Tutorial background.png|Basic Tutorial Loading Screen References es:Tutorial pl:Samouczek zh:Tutorial Category:Game modes